<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dreamspace Saga by Ash_Likes_Bread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614216">The Dreamspace Saga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Likes_Bread/pseuds/Ash_Likes_Bread'>Ash_Likes_Bread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Movies), LazyTown, Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agent Stone is Elsa, Aliens, Chaos Emeralds, Crack, Crossover, Doctor Strange references, Dr Pepper, Gen, Infinity Stones, Kaiju, M/M, Metal Gear References, Parody, Reader-Insert, Transformers references, ebay, frozen, morgan freeman is god, sportarobbie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Likes_Bread/pseuds/Ash_Likes_Bread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the space behind the wardrobe there exists a door which leads to the world of Dreamspace! this is where you live and nothing makes sense as everything here feeds of the dreams of the people around the world so anything can happen and anyone can exist here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robbie Rotten/Sportacus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Frog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello people! I haven't written a fanfiction in year and have no idea what I'm doing so heres some short dumb things I did to pass the time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a painfully average day in your cool tall house when suddenly a small frog looking thing fused through the ceiling and fell face first onto the floor causing you to jump and spill Dr. Pepper onto your new carpet.<br/>
"What the fuck" you spoke softly but with a lot of feeling.<br/>
The small frog like alien peeled itself off the carpet and looked you dead in the eye, it was small and almost looked like the froggy chair from Animal Crossing.<br/>
"Will you be my friend?" the creature asked as it's eyes doubled in size in an attempt to look cute but ended up looking more horrifying. <br/>
"You are so damn ugly" You paused taking a gulp of what remained of your sugary drink. "Of course you can be my friend" <br/>
And just like that you had a new best friend, replacing Cindy from High School and at the time you had no idea but the frog alien had already disposed of her. Suddenly you heard voices from outside.<br/>
"Oh yeah the government is hunting me down" Said the alien, an anime sweat drop falling from it's head as it spoke. <br/>
You peaked out the window and saw Harry and Marv from Home Alone sneaking around near the giant sticks that made your house so tall and they looked like they would probably kill someone. You looked back at your new best friend wondering what you had gotten yourself into.<br/>
"What if I just gave you to them?" You asked with just a grain of snark. <br/>
"You signed a contract when you said yes to me so if I die I'm taking you down with me" The frog aliens face made no change as it threatened your life. "But don't worry I know somewhere safe we could go" <br/>
You nodded and closed your blinds even though you were too high up for them to see you. You knew what to do next: you needed your purple glittery jelly bike but it was down there. <br/>
Once you reached the bottom of the sticks with the frog alien you watched the two criminals pacing around and eyed up the jelly bike which was hidden by bushes, now to get there. Using your video game knowledge you grabbed a box and put it over your head, using it to sneak up to the bike and mounted it placing the alien in the back seat. <br/>
"!" Said Harry"<br/>
Oh no you had been caught now you must quickly leave but Marv stood in your path t-posing which let off a threatening aura. Just as all seemed hopeless a middle aged Dad called Grant and his three kids all got in their car and ran both men over, killing them instantly. You thanked him and cycled away.</p><p>The journey took until the sun had set to get to where the alien wanted to go which was a giant shopping mall that seemed to be stuck in Christmas as there was decorations everywhere. You stuck your jelly bike to the wall and picked the alien up pretending it was a toy and entered the mall. <br/>
"Keep going, there should be a dark staircase" The alien whispered and you noticed it smelled like candy.<br/>
As the frog alien had said right at the end of the mall there was a room that had a dark staircase leading down into the spooky basement, you cautiously descended into God knows where but wouldn't tell you.</p><p>While all this was happening also what was happening was there was a movie being filmed in Edinburgh where a lady actor was fighting who ever Bruce Willis was playing but she was struck down to the ground and from behind her a giant transformer being piloted by Will Smith showed up and punched Bruce Willis in the face.<br/>
"Bullseye!" Said Will Smith even though it was not a bulls eye and in fact was a humans eye.  <br/>
Suddenly Bruce Willis turned into a giant kaiju and started fighting back but then the woman pressed a button and Bruce Willis exploded except he didn't because it was just a movie. And with that last take the movie was done, Luke Skywalker sky walked over to congratulate the cast on a job well done.<br/>
"Does this mean we can meet the director now?" Asked Bruce Willis.<br/>
"Of course you can! just follow me" Said Luke Skywalker as he cheerfully led everyone to the trailers.<br/>
A door was opened and out walked Morgan Freeman. The crowed went crazy and tears were shed as they were in the presence of God himself.  Morgan Freeman raised a hand and several flake bars fell from the sky and the cheering got louder. </p><p>Back underground you had been walking for a while in the slight dark when a purple boy appeared smiling at you and just as you were going to speak you heard Harry and Marv's voices echoing in the distance.<br/>
"Oh no! I thought they had died!?" You panicked panickaly. <br/>
"So did I the last eighteen times I murdered them but they are immortal" said the alien.<br/>
The purple boy raised one finger and winked making him look like a purple Sonic the hedgehog. <br/>
"Don't worry I know what to do!" He sang before making a barrier of purple bubble gum around you both.<br/>
A pastel goth alien girl showed up and tried to help but all she did was make everyone feel cold, she cried for a bit before telling you that her powers had been stolen by two men: one had an incredible moustache and the other radiated wholesome energy. The Frog alien knew who this was right away.</p><p>Back on the surface a giant fire had broken out and no one knew what to do because they were all too stupid to call the firemen. <br/>
"That's hot" said Will Smith.<br/>
Suddenly Doctor Robotnik and Agent Stone appeared, they walked over in slow motion through the smoke trying to make their entrance as dramatic as possible. <br/>
"I can fix this easily" Said Robotnik, the confidence dripping off of every word he spoke. <br/>
The actors and Luke all turned around in sync and raised an eyebrow. <br/>
"I don't think so" Said Morgan Freeman as his voice drove away the stress of the fire. "You are too unpredictable, let this other man handle it"<br/>
Robotniks face dropped for a moment before the smile returned, he turned towards Stone putting a hand on his shoulder and leaning close to his ear.<br/>
"Do not mess this up" He whispered sternly. <br/>
He pulled away and Stone only smiled. "Don't worry Doctor I've got this."<br/>
Stone walked forwards towards the fire and stretched his arms out in front of him, he was aware how many eyes were focused on him at the moment. Ice shot out of his hands and put out the fire almost instantly. After a short pause the crowd was cheering and taking pictures on their phones. Stone smiled at the response and walked back to where he originally was. <br/>
"I am very impressed" Morgan Freeman said slowly. <br/>
Robotnik and Stone smiled proudly, their plan was going well. </p><p>"Are you sure this is going to work?" You asked. <br/>
"Of course it will!" Answered the alien. "Everyone with ice magic is an expert on the Frozen franchise" <br/>
You had emerged onto the surface after finding out the men who had stolen the pastel goths magic was going to use it to impress God and get him on their side so you knew you had to expose them in from of him and this was the only way you knew how. Once you were at the set you saw the man with the moustache speaking with God who was looking impressed, not good! you then saw the other one standing nearby watching happily and approached him. <br/>
"Hello!" You greeted him innocently. <br/>
Stone turned around and faced you. <br/>
"Yes?" He asked, his expression not changing from the cheerful one. <br/>
That girl was right he really does radiate wholesome energy, you thought to yourself but you had to push that aside. <br/>
"I was wondering if you had a copy of Frozen on you?" <br/>
"Of course I do!" He exclaimed as he took the DVD out of his tan coloured handbag and handed it to you.<br/>
You almost thought the plan would fail until you noticed that the front cover was way off, instead of any of the Frozen characters there instead was the 10th Doctor standing there with his Sonic screwdriver and 3D glasses. Looks like the alien was right all along. <br/>
"Hey this isn't Frozen! this is a weird bootleg!" You yelled hoping to gain Gods attention and it worked.<br/>
Morgan Freeman looked away from Robotnik and towards you. Slowly he walked over and took the DVD to inspect it, everyone was still and silent. Slowly he looked up at Stone, a small flame in his eyes and then to Robotnik.<br/>
"These powers." he started. "They are not your own, they are stolen." <br/>
An audible gasp was heard throughout the crowd and in the cast. Your plan had worked and you felt a pat on the back by the alien you had hidden in your jacket.<br/>
Robotnik who had now moved so he was standing in front of Stone was trying so hard to defend himself that it was kinda funny and Morgan Freeman was not buying any of it. <br/>
"I CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOUR LIES" His voice was like thunder as it echoed off the buildings.<br/>
Luke Skywalker took his lightsaber out and stood on the other side in case they tried to run. <br/>
"Don't worry sir I know what to do" Said Stone trying to keep calm.<br/>
Stone pulled a sling ring out of his pocket and put it on two of his fingers, he started to rotate his hand in the air aiming at the ground and a large golden sparkly circle appeared below them dragging them both into it and closing shortly afterwards. They had gotten away but people being aware of the theft was all it took for the girl to get her powers back. <br/>
Morgan Freeman approached you and placed a warm hand on your shoulder. <br/>
"Thank you young one" He said. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?" <br/>
You took a deep breath and couldn't believe God himself was speaking to you.<br/>
"Yes there are these two guys who are trying to kill me and my best friend could you get rid of them please?" You asked. <br/>
Morgan Freeman chuckled "Of course my child.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Written by me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spies With A Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After being wrongly convinced you are taken in by two spies with quite the job for you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You ate your late breakfast at the kitchen table as you waited for your best friend to return from his space meeting, you looked outside to see something in the sky that looked like human figures? But it couldn't be. As you inspected closer from your back garden, the 'figures' started coming towards you revealing them to be your neighbours kids floating in the sky.  "Come play with us!" A younger blond girl of the three invited you. Then adds answering the question in your head, "All you have to do it wave your arms and legs really fast like if you were swimming, to float up to us." You try it slightly cynical but curious, and to your surprise your body lifts off the ground and you start flying through the sky.<br/>
Looking around you notice the kids floating away giggling, but just as your about to follow something in the distance catches your eye. A now collapsing airship pope's by something or someone that flew at it with quite a speed. With the kids long gone you float in the direction where the airship is still deflating and flopping about the sky like a giant balloon.<br/>
Clumsily and almost crashing into houses, trees and anything else which happened to be in your way, you arrive at the crash site. Landing by the town's cathedral you make your way into the park when suddenly you hear shouting behind you, "THAT'S THE ONE! THAT'S THE FLOATER KID WHO CRASHED THE SHIP!" You look around, and to your horror there's no one else around you, and as you peek behind there's four government men charging at you. They must think you knocked down the airship. Realising they probably won't hear you out and knowing you were flying illegally without a license you run deeper into the park where the trees get more dense.<br/>
Just when you manage to lose the men a black car bursts out before you in the middle of the park. In the driver seat is Black Widow accompanied by James Bond, who gets out of the car and orders you to get in. Fully in shock you get in the backseat without much thought.<br/>
As you sit there holding a huge gift basket filled with pieces of paper on your lap, your about to ask where they are taking you, but then the car slows down. But as everyone begins unbuckling James Bond jumps out of the window and hanging on to the still moving car he tells everyone to buckle back up and floats off, and so Black Widow Speeds back up.<br/>
You pedal your way through the shady neighbourhood navigating narrow pathways between a forest of worn down flats trying to ignore the zombie like intoxicated individuals filling the doorways and windows. You briefly question why exactly you are the one leading the group but then you reach the secret agent base and nervously pass a huge very armed man guarding the entrance. The reception man tries to stop you taking in your bike so you give him the weird paper filled gift basket on exchange for leaving your bike in their storage room.<br/>
Walking through a prison like cafeteria you look up at the huge stairs where James Bond is waiting for you, he then leads you into a long conference room to discuss how you're going to save the world. Black widow then pulls out a jewellery making kit, a puzzle and a card game and the work begins.<br/>
The spies had expertly crafted a bomb defusal kit only using these three objects and handed it to you while telling you your assigned mission.<br/>
Someone had placed a giant bomb on the moon, set to explode and rain upon the planet killing thousands so they had chosen you to go up and defuse it and save the world. What they had asked of you sounded way out of your skill range but you knew you had to because you were chosen for this and if you couldn't find a way then no one would.<br/>
After you had agreed, the two spies led you to their rocket, you entered and were blasted off into space. Outside the window you watched your home planet get smaller as it grew further away and wondered if you would ever set foot there again.<br/>
The rocket landed on the cold surface of the moon and you got into your space suit and took a deep breath, the defuser in hand you opened the door slowly and gently fell onto the surface taking a look around and quickly spotting the giant bomb in disguise as a base and moon walking towards it.<br/>
You entered the black shiny sleek building and looked at the tall computer which had several buttons which lit up. Walking forward you noticed that the inside of this place must have some sort of gravity device making it feel as it does on Earth. Suddenly a giant hologram of a yellow triangle with an eye and top hat appeared and started laughing at you.<br/>
"Oh! would you look at that! they sent up ANOTHER puny human? ha! you'll never figure this out even with that stupid device!" He cackled evilly despite the fact that he didn't have a mouth.<br/>
You stared up at him wondering if you were high right now but decided to ignore it and put the bomb defuser where you were told but it instead of defusing the bomb a DDR arcade cabinet appeared.<br/>
"Excuse me what the fuckity?" you asked.<br/>
"To defuse the bomb you have to beat my record, but you'll never do it!"<br/>
A smirk slowly grew onto your face as you began some stretches, he had no idea but you were actually the DDR champion. You stepped onto the game and waited for it to begin, sure enough the song was Paranoia Survivor Max, the hardest song on DDR. You started to dance, letting the music flow through you as your feet hit each button with perfect timing. With each point adding to your combo the triangle mans face (eye?) dropped further into an "oh shit" emotion as he realised you might actually beat him. As you were just over half way there he released some flying guns into the room which started shooting at you making it ever so slightly more difficult to dance but you were still getting combos. Suddenly the guns started dancing and fused together into a giant gun ready to aim and kill you as it started lighting up but then it powered down and fell. The triangle man started freaking out wondering why the gun wasn't working and then you saw him, your best friend the frog alien who had chewed through all the wires.<br/>
"I TOLD YOU TO WAIT" He screamed.<br/>
"I HAD TO SAVE THE WORLD" You also screamed.<br/>
"WELL THANK GOD YOU KNOW HOW TO DANCE"<br/>
"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY DAD LIKE THAT"<br/>
Just as you finished that sentence you had also finished the dance and the bomb was defused.<br/>
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Screamed the triangle as he was glitched away.<br/>
"Quickly get in my tiny UFO!" Yelled the frog.<br/>
You did as ordered and jumped into the tiny UFO which was indeed very tiny as your knees where beside your head and you were whisked away back to Earth after a job well done.</p><p>Doctor Robotnik watched the security footage of you flying back to Earth on his wall sized monitor in silence, the triangle man floating behind him sweating triangle sweat.<br/>
"Agent Stone" he said calmly.<br/>
"Yes Sir" Stone replied before pressing a button which caused an electric cage to appear around the triangle man.<br/>
"Wait come on I didn't know the kid was gonna show up" The triangle pleaded.<br/>
"You didn't think security protocols better than a fucking arcade machine was necessary!?" Robotnik snapped.<br/>
"To be fair I didn't think there was anyone alive that could beat my score! but I'll do better next time I promise!"<br/>
Robotniks face grew dark as he approached the cage.<br/>
"You have failed me for the last time Bill Cipher, but you will make a decent test subject"<br/>
"Wait hold on I have something you'll want!!" Bill shouted.<br/>
"And what's that?"<br/>
Without any reply Bill raised his hand and a small green stone appeared floating gently, he motioned forward and the stone levitated out of the cage and over to Robotnik who slowly brought his hand up and took it in between his fingers, looking closely at it.<br/>
"I stole it from a bunch of Harry Potter cosplayers, they were calling it the Time Stone, now if I give you this will you let me go?"<br/>
Robotnik turned away holding the stone slightly higher.<br/>
"Very well you're free to go"<br/>
Stone pressed another button causing the cage to disappear.<br/>
"Nice working with you" Said Bill quickly before he teleported away somewhere.<br/>
Stone walked over to Robotnik who was now running tests on the time stone.<br/>
"What exactly is this thing?" He asked.<br/>
"We'll find out soon enough" Replied Robotnik.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Written by Woolysaur</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Yandere Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stalking is very unhealthy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the next morning and you were playing Doja Cat's latest song "Sirrel" which you knew all the words too. You noticed someone trying to break into your house which was alarming but then the fuck you almost gave had escaped you because you realised how tall your house was and how homicidal your roommate was so you decided to listen to Ariana Grande. In the middle of the song she stopped singing and started freaking out and crying because she forgot the lyrics to her own song and the radio turned off. <br/>"Huh" You said calmly. <br/>Suddenly Froggy Chair kicked your door down.<br/>"BITCH YOU LATE FOR SCHOOL" He screamed into your ear as he shoved your backpack into your hands and shoved you out the door and into your car.<br/>After you got into your jelly car that your new Dad Morgan Freeman gave to you to match your jelly bike but then realised you couldn't actually be bothered going to school and then right on cue Luck Skywalker who you had become friends with after exposing the ice thief's texted you asking for a ride to the mall so you did that instead because you are oh so rebellious. <br/>After you dropped off Luke he told you of a girl who is in need of a babysitter because she was getting tall surgery as that was the only way for her to age but before you could call her you received a text from your new Dad Morgan Freeman saying that he had discovered your internet history.<br/>"Guess I'll die" You thought aloud to yourself.<br/>You could already see the fight going nowhere like two positive sides of magnets. Nothing changes no matter how much you push. So you decided to get some fresh air to add to your air collection. <br/>You went to see a movie with your crush that you have now (idk make someone up) the movie was about some kid who ran away. His Father had full custody over him, he had to leave his Mother and Boyfriend behind. For his Father was moving them towards a new life, the boy had jumped out of a car. His Father was still driving and didn't anticipate that his own son would have jumped out the moving vehicle. So his Father ended up badly injured. <br/>After the movie your crush told you they were heading to the strip club, you told them that you hope they have a good time and kiss them goodbye. You had then broken into their house to play about with their stuff for the next few hours until they returned where you then proceeded to hide in their house until they were asleep so you emerged to watch. So peaceful, so lovely. You wake them up because you crave their precious attention. They call the police because you broke into their house and that's illegal, you are then escorted to prison waiting for someone to bail you out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Written by Tea Cakes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chaos Skateboards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You get a new job.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Froggy Chair had use all your money to get you out of jail so you could go home. The next day you were awoken by the smell of eggs and bacon. It was almost nice until you realised that around this time your friendly neighbour Peppa Pig would visit with a snack! quickly you sprang out of bed and ran through to the kitchen to see your frog friend cooking her.<br/>"Dammit Froggy! that was my neighbour" You said in a disappointed tone. <br/>"Well you didn't have any bacon in the fridge and I can't exactly walk to the store so shut up and sit your ass down"<br/>You crossed your arms in a pout and did as you were told, sitting your sweet ass down and waiting for your breakfast which was promptly delivered into your Dora the Explorer bowl you used exclusively for pick up lines but you didn't expect the alien to understand.<br/>Right before you took your first bite you were startled by a loud English voice screaming at you. Looking up you saw it was your weird talking clock you got from a car boot sale and it was telling you, you were late!. You quickly unhinged your jaw and swallowed your entire breakfast before rushing our of your tall house and onto your jelly bike.<br/>Once you had arrived to your new job you took a moment to take it in. It was a very tall building, it was so tall that you couldn't even see the top as it was covered by clouds.<br/>Once inside you looked around at the fancy interior and were greeted by a woman who took you to meet your new boss in his office on the top floor. Once you were there you entered the dark office and were instantly met with a strong sense of danger, there sat in his chair barely visible because the large window directly behind him making him a spooky silhouette. The man known as Donald Trump stared you in the eye. <br/>"Yes hello do you know why I made you come here?" He asked menacingly.<br/>You silently shook your head.<br/>"Because I want you to join my team in looking for the Chaos Emeralds!" <br/>You had no idea what the fuck a chaos emerald was but you agreed anyway because you needed the money. <br/>Right after that, Trump had put you to work in an office with Andy Biersack and left.<br/>"Oh hey are you that emo guy from Black Veil Brides?<br/>Andy took out a cigarette and smokes the entire thing in one go making ash fall onto the carpet.<br/>"I haven't heard that name in years" he spoke as he stared out the window into the night.<br/>"Omg can I get your autograph?" You pleaded with no intention to actually keep it and to instead sell it on Ebay.<br/>"Yeah sure" he replied and scribbled his name onto your hand. <br/>You observed your hand and realised you were going to need to cut it off to sell it, you wondered if people would pay more for a human hand as well as a signature.<br/>"I need your help" Said Andy now looking completely serious. <br/>You looked up from your hand and focused on Andy as he opened the top drawer in his desk and beckoned you to come closer, cautiously you walked over and looked in, right there was the seven Chaos Emeralds.<br/>"!?" You said somehow. <br/>Andy scooped them all up in one swift motion and shoved them in your tiny arms. <br/>"Now they're your responsibility, make sure he never finds them or we'll all die ok? bye" And just like that he had jumped out the window and transformed into a seagull, flying away into the night sky.<br/>You heard footsteps approaching and began to panic, deciding to rely on your instincts you quickly swallowed each emerald whole and then realises you have very bad instincts. Trump entered the room.<br/>"What is going on here!? where is Andy!?" <br/>You went to speak but instead all the emeralds came back up causing an uncomfortable silence. You had then noticed instead of the emerald shape they were instead tiny skateboards that all nyoomed away which caused an even longer silence. <br/>"What did you just do?" Asked Trump. <br/>You panicked. "Luigi" You spat. <br/>"You're fired"<br/>"That's fair" <br/>Back at your tall house Froggy Chair was eating garlic bread when you entered. <br/>"Shouldn't you be at work?" He asked. <br/>"Got fired" You answered.<br/>"How are you gonna pay off your debt to Tom Nook now?"<br/>Hearing this you smirked and slid off your glove showing the signature. <br/>"You absolute mad lad" Said Froggy Chair before going to get the chainsaw. "Don't worry I know a kid who's Dad is a scientist.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Written by me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Comic Con</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early in the morning and you had dressed yourself in your best geeky outfit that showed off all your collectable pins and lanyards, today was comic con day. Froggy Chair walked into your room in a Perry the Platypus onesie and slurping on some chocolate milk. <br/>"Geez are you ready yet? we're gonna be late" He moaned.<br/>You sighed and looked down at the chair. <br/>"Yes I am now" You replied.<br/>Froggy Chair smiled and tossed the glass half full of milk aside and lead you downstairs to your jelly bike and hopped into the E.T basket you had gotten installed and quickly regretted it. <br/>You rode there in comfortable silence just enjoying the sights and the wind in your hair until you had arrived and somehow weren't late enough to miss the queue entirely. The con was being held at the local supermarket known as Asmart, you had quickly joined the end of the queue and let Froggy Chair ride on your back as he liked to do. <br/>Once you were inside you were greeted with the sight of many cosplayers and stalls, beginning to walk around and looking for something to catch your eye it was instead caught by what looked like a Robbie Rotten cosplayer from your favourite show Lazytown, a smile appeared on your face and you approached him to ask for a picture having to reach up on the tips of your toes to tap him on the shoulder as he was very tall. He quickly turned around and you had to wait a second for him to look down at you which is when you noticed, no wait it couldn't be was that the real Robbie? <br/>"Hi Robbie" You said with a smile.<br/>Immediately Robbie went into a wider stance, pointing at you and looking suspicious. <br/>"How do you know my name?" He asked in an accusing tone. <br/>An even wider smile appeared on your face as you had heard his voice and he was indeed the real deal, you leaped forward and pulled the tall lanky man into a hug.<br/>"WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME!?" He shouted before pushing you away and escaping into the crowd but you would not be defeated! with determination you pushed through everyone and caught up with Robbie who was now standing on a chair and looking at all the people. <br/>"Wow for a lazy guy you sure do move fast" You said out of breath, flopping down onto the chair next to the one he was standing on. <br/>"Why do you know my name?" He asked.<br/>"Because I watch your show"<br/>"My show? oh I mean yes! my show!"<br/>You rolled your eyes and shook your head, geez this guy was as bad of a liar as he was in the show, but since he was here now you decided to make conversation.<br/>"Sooo why are you here if I may ask?"<br/>Robbie glanced down at you from the chair he was standing on before continuing to look into the crowd.<br/>"I came here with Sportaflop but he left to help someone like usual and now I can't find him!" <br/>"Wow Sportacus is here too!?"<br/>Before you could add anything more to the conversation you saw an oddly familiar man walking through the crowd with green hair and dressed like a zombie, it clicked, that was Jacksepticeye! you lost the ability to breathe and started hyperventilating. Robbie jumped down from the chair and looked at you with confusion as you fell to the floor. You heard someone flipping over causing an applause to come from the crowd and suddenly another familiar face came into view. <br/>"Hey! are you okay?" Asked Sportacus with concern.<br/>You focused your vision on his face and gave a thumbs up.<br/>"Yeah I'm cool" You said weakly.<br/>Sportacus helped you sit up and gave you a cup of water. <br/>"Are you sure? you don't look cool" He said. <br/>Robbie stomped over and folded his arms.<br/>"Sportaflop! where have you been?" He demanded.<br/>Sportacus looked up at Robbie and smiled. "Oh hi Robbie! where have you been? did you see what happened to them?" he asked cheerily. <br/>Robbie sighed and rolled his eyes.<br/>"They saw that green guy over there and fell over"<br/>You and Sportacus looked to where Robbie was gesturing to and sure enough Jack was still there, you then saw Froggy Chair running towards you with worry on his face.<br/>"What happened!? you can't just leave!!" He shouted shooting tears from his frog eyes.<br/>You awkwardly patted his small flat head as an apology but didn't take your eyes off Jack.<br/>"We should get you out for some fresh air" Sportacus suggested. <br/>Robbie slid over and struck a cool pose.<br/>"Or we could follow that green guy!" He said proudly. <br/>"Yes Robbie!" You perked up.<br/>Sportacus looked at you both and then sighed giving in.</p><p>"Right!" Robbie started "Here's a little lesson in trickery!" He raised a finger "Sneaking!" he lowered his finger and did his trademark Robbie Rotten walk. "Just like that you see?"<br/>Froggy Chair looked up at you unamused. <br/>"Is this guy for real?" He asked. <br/>"Shhhhhh he's a genius at work" You replied. <br/>You all copied Robbie in following Jacksepticeye making quite a lot of people stare but it worked and soon you were all peeking round an open door and him standing outside. <br/>"Couldn't we have just spoken to him?" Asked Sportacus. <br/>"Of course not Sport, that's it not what villains do!" Answered Robbie. <br/>Jacksepticeye cupped his hands around his mouth and screamed loudly.<br/>"MA!" He bellowed. <br/>Quickly Troy and Gabriela ran over to great him.<br/>"Hello son!" They said happily.<br/>Forgetting you were suppose to be doing a sneaky you ended up shouting out of surprise.<br/>"They're his parents!?" Said you.<br/>Demonically Troy and Gabriela's heads snapped round to look at you before their bodies spun the same way so they were looking straight, you felt a chill just watching it. <br/>The parents beckoned you all closer and you obliged. Troy summoned a basketball and started menacingly bouncing it while not breaking eye contact, Gabriela and Jacksepticeye backed away to the side and watched.<br/>"I challenge you to basketball" Said Troy, an evil smirk appearing on his lips. <br/>"That is disgusting, never say that to me again" Said Robbie screwing up his face in complete disgust. <br/>Sportacus sprung forward in a fighting stance. <br/>"Do not worry Robbie! I can beat him" He said confidently. <br/>The three of you moved to stand with Jacksepticeye and Gabriela, you had to keep your excitement down at being in the presence of him and watched the intense game of basketball. Troy was amazing at basketball but Sportacus was amazing at every sport. The game was close and they had tied and it was then that Troy decided to raise the difficulty. With the flick of his hand the stand that the hoop sat on had grown 60 ft into the air making it really hard to see but Troy had no problem getting the hoops. No matter how hard he tried Sportacus was unable to aim properly.<br/>"Oh are you having trouble?" Troy taunted "Aww why don't you ask for help?" Troy laughed like he had just told a great joke.<br/>Sportacus narrowed his eyes at Troy. "It is always okay to ask for help!" He said before turning to the small crowd watching them and pointed directly at you and asked for your help.<br/>"Me? are you sure?" You asked cautiously approaching the basketball court. <br/>"Of course I am!" He said giving you the ball. "Use that floating power you have!" <br/>You gasped slightly "How do you know about that?" <br/>Sportacus chuckled slightly "You were on the news Krútt"<br/>You slowly nodded in understanding and walked over in front of Troy as Sportacus walked over to where you were to watch. <br/>You stood in front of him as he crossed his arms and wore a demeaning smirk on his face. He probably thought there was no way you could get this so he must not watch the news. You bagan sprinting towards him and then leaped, quickly flapping your arms you took off into the air getting closer to the net, you didn't dare glance down but Troy had the most confused expression on his face and literal question marks began to appear around his head. <br/>You had reached the net and dunked the ball causing everyone to cheer and te ball to fall back down to the Earth, unfortunately you looked down and saw how high up you were which caused you to panic and fall. Sportacus's emblem thing started beeping alerting him to someone being in trouble although he could see it right in front of him, he leaped into action running forward and jump up catching you in mid air and helping you stand.<br/>"Are you alright?" He asked.<br/>You said nothing but instead offered a small thumbs up as you were very much not fine because you almost died. <br/>"You win today" Said Troy before sinking into the void. <br/>"Not again" Said Gabriela. <br/>You hopped out of Sportacus's arms and walked up to Jacksepticeye. <br/>"Hi um can I have your autograph?" You asked nervously. <br/>"Yeah sure" Replied Jacksepticeye taking out a glitter pet and scribbling his name over your TMNT notepad before approaching the void and joining his father. <br/>"So like are we gonna go buy things? since we are at Comic Con?" Asked Froggy Chair looking bored. <br/>"The sooner I can go home and eat cake the better" said Robbie. <br/>"Oh come on Robbie this isn't so bad" Said Sportacus walking over to Robbie and taking both his hands. "Let's go have fun"<br/>"Oh alright fine" Signed Robbie. <br/>You looked at them both. "Y'all dating or something?" you asked.<br/>"We're married" Replied Sportacus. <br/>"Ohhhhh, definitely didn't get that in the show" <br/>Before you could continue, Gabriela walked over.<br/>"Hi I'm still here could I join you guys?" She asked doing the nervous anime character finger thing. <br/>"Sure thing Gabs" Said Froggy Chair.<br/>You all then went back in the building to the convention.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Written by me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>